Slappy the Dummy/Gallery
Books Covers Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_(Cover).jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy'' Nightofthelivingdummy-classicreprint.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy'' (Classic Goosebumps) Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_II_(Cover).jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy II'' Night of the Living Dummy 2 - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy 2'' (Classic Goosebumps) 31 Night Living Dummy II UK cover.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy II'' (UK) NightofthelivingdummyII-french.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy II'' (French) Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_III_(Cover).jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy III'' Nightofthelivingdummy3-classicgoosebumps.JPG|''Night of the Living Dummy 3'' (Classic Goosebumps) Monsteredition2.jpg|''Monster Edition #2'' Bride of the Living Dummy (Cover).jpg|''Bride of the Living Dummy'' Bride of the Living Dummy - Classic Goosebumps.jpg|''Bride of the Living Dummy'' (Classic Goosebumps) Brideofthelivingdummy-korean.jpg|"Bride of the Living Dummy" (Korean) Bride of the Living Dummy - Spanish Cover (Ver 2) - La Novia del Muñeco Viviente.jpg|''Bride of the Living Dummy'' (European Spanish) (Reprint) Slappy's Nightmare cover.jpg|''Slappy's Nightmare'' Revengeofthelivingdummy.png|''Revenge of the Living Dummy'' The_Streets_of_panic_park.jpg|''The Streets of Panic Park'' Survialguide_scan.jpg|''Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide'' Slappy-New-Year-Stine-R-L-9780545161992.jpg|''Slappy New Year!'' Son_of_Slappy_(Cover).jpg|''Son of Slappy'' Slappy_Birthday_to_You!_(Cover)_001.jpg|''Slappy Birthday to You'' I Am Slappy's Evil Twin (Cover).jpg|''I Am Slappy's Evil Twin'' The Ghost of Slappy.jpg|''The Ghost of Slappy'' The Dummy Meets the Mummy.jpg|''The Dummy Meets the Mummy'' Diary of a Dummy.jpg|''Diary of a Dummy'' Artwork Night of the Living Dummy - artwork.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy'' Night of the Living Dummy (Classic Goosebumps) - artwork.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy'' (Classic Goosebumps) Night of the Living Dummy II - artwork.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy II'' Night of the Living Dummy III - artwork.jpg|''Night of the Living Dummy III'' Monster Edition 2 - artwork.jpg|''Monster Edition #2'' Bride of the Living Dummy (Full Art).jpg|''Bride of the Living Dummy'' GBS2K-23SlappysNightmare.jpg|''Slappy's Nightmare'' The Streets of Panic Park (Full Art).jpg|''The Streets of Panic Park'' Slappynewyear-fullart.jpg|''Slappy New Year!'' The Dummy Meets the Mummy - artwork.jpg|''The Dummy Meets the Mummy'' Scholastic artwork Slappy the Dummy.gif print_slappy1.gif print_slappy2.gif SlappyLaugh.jpg Slappy2.jpg Slappy3.jpg Slappy_sitting_on_a_grave.jpg Promotional/concept artwork Goosebumps Live.jpg|Promotional artwork for Goosebumps Live on Stage Goosebumps - HorrorLand at Disney Promo.jpg|Promotional artwork for Goosebumps Horrorland at Disney Sweepstakes illustration - Tim Jacobus.jpg|Promotional artwork for a Goosebumps sweepstakes competition Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Slappy_dummy_concept_art.jpeg|Movie concept art Creepy_Slappy.jpeg|Movie concept art Slappy_concept_art.jpeg|Movie concept art (rotation) Goosebumps Monsters at Midnight Slappy.jpg|Concept art for Monsters at Midnight Goosebumps Download and Die Slappy.jpg|Concept art for Download and Die! TV Series 640px-Slappy the Dummy.png Slappydummy.jpg Nightoflivingdummy3 02.jpg|Slappy with a broken face IMG 6343.PNG IMG 6342.PNG IMG 6341.PNG IMG 6340.PNG IMG 6339.PNG IMG 6337.PNG IMG 6336.PNG IMG 6334.PNG IMG 6333.PNG IMG 6331.PNG IMG 6330.PNG IMG 6329.PNG IMG 6328.PNG IMG 6327.PNG IMG 6321.PNG IMG 6320.PNG IMG 6319.PNG IMG 6314.PNG IMG 6318.PNG IMG 6317.PNG IMG 6315.PNG IMG 6323.PNG IMG 6311.PNG IMG 6326.PNG IMG 6313.PNG IMG 6312.PNG IMG 6310.PNG|Harrison Cohen possessed by Slappy IMG 6309.PNG|Harrison Cohen possessed by Slappy IMG 6307.PNG IMG 6306.PNG IMG 6303.PNG IMG 6301.PNG IMG 6300.PNG IMG 6299.PNG IMG 6298.PNG IMG 6296.PNG IMG 6350.PNG IMG 6349.PNG IMG 6345.PNG IMG 6367.PNG IMG 6366.PNG IMG 6365.PNG IMG 6363.PNG IMG 6362.PNG IMG 6359.PNG IMG 6357.PNG IMG 6348.PNG IMG 6355.PNG IMG 6354.PNG IMG 6353.PNG IMG 6347.PNG IMG 6331.PNG IMG 6328.PNG IMG 6327.PNG IMG 6321.PNG IMG 6320.PNG IMG 6319.PNG IMG 6314.PNG IMG 6318.PNG IMG 6325.PNG IMG 6324.PNG IMG 6370.PNG IMG 6369.PNG IMG 6368.PNG IMG 6349.PNG IMG 6345.PNG IMG 6364.PNG IMG 6348.PNG IMG 6355.PNG IMG 6354.PNG IMG 6353.PNG IMG 6352.PNG IMG 6351.PNG Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.36.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.36.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.38.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.39.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.41.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.41.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.43.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.44.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.58.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.59.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.01.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.01.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.03.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.03.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.04.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.04.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.05.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.07.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.13.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.14.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.15.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.16.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.19.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.19.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.23.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.24.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.25.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.27.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.28.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.05.53 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.04.35 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.02.06 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 10.51.00 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.01.36 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.04.30 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.46.22 pm.png Film SlappyTheGangsta.jpg NEHdlA4QUNzuLJ_1_4.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 7.45.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.01.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.01.44 pm.png Goosebump.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.40 pm.png Slappy on the Haunted Car With The Monsters .jpg|Slappy on The Haunted Car with the Monsters starting to charge. FSSuFZ2.gif Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 6.58.01 am.png 1406049354000-DUMMY-GOOSSEBUMPS-MOV-JY-1153--65994906.jpg SLAPPY.jpg Slappy_456e5755e8.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m11s61.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m15s104.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h17m00s131.png Goosebump_Monsters_Untie.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-05-11h58m27s228.png High-Def-Digest-Blu-ray-Review-Goosebumps-3D-Jack_Black-R.L_.-Stine_4_.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h12m21s129.png Tumblr_nzaomrnkmq1v0qq91o3_500.gif Tumblr_nzaomrnkmq1v0qq91o8_500.gif Slappy's defeat.png indexslappy.jpeg Index.stine/slappy.jpeg index.blob/slappy.jpeg index.allaboutslappy.jpeg Images1.jpeg indexslappy2.jpeg indexslappy4.jpeg indexslappy5.jpeg indexslappy6.jpeg indexslappy7.jpeg indexslappy8.jpeg indexslappy9.jpeg imagesslappy10.jpeg imagesslappy11.jpeg imagesslappy12.jpeg imagesslappy13.jpeg imagesslappy14.jpeg imagesslappy16.jpeg imagesslappy19.jpeg imagesslappy20.jpeg imagesslappy21.jpeg imagesslappy22.jpeg imagesslappy23.jpeg tumblr_nxzg5i9C7i1uej7mlo1_540.gif tumblr_nxzgk1mKP81uej7mlo1_540.gif tumblr_nzaomrnkmq1v0qq91o1_500.gif hqdefault34.jpg imagesslappy28.jpeg imagesslappy29.jpeg imagesslappy30.jpeg slappynews.jpg slappy-the-dummy-goosebumps-movie-slappy-thanksg.jpg VIjvpSa60CDnmn_3_hd.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.gif da616520-5029-0133-ec16-0aa00699013d.gif Closeupslappy.jpg 1280-slappyjpg-a6e90e_1280w.jpg slappy-600x338.png 84bc17d109a725191fa1e9ed72e656e7.jpg CCryptafotosenKXWGtGfwFhGcd.jpg Goosebumps-2-Teaser-Haunted-Halloween.jpg 1537829172277.jpeg Screen-Shot-2018-08-17-at-11.27.04.png GB2-11.jpg 160310285-64bfc6f3-be2a-4e2d-bd69-f6733fa682e5.jpg Slappy_Satisfied.jpg 20181022-PAGEONE-goosebumps.jpg Goosebumps-2-1440x707.jpg Slappy_Evil.jpg goosebumps-22.jpg x_3.png 296420276-1.jpg c8f6eb9968ea0f4b7c819586df46d30f.jpg Merchandise slappy doll in box.jpg|Ventriloquist doll slappy-doll.png|Ventriloquist doll (re-issue) SlappyDoll.jpg|Ventriloquist doll (out of box) slappy-doll-unreleased.png|Ventriloquist doll (unreleased) slappy-goosebumpscollectibles-front.png|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box. slappy-goosebumpscollectibles-inbox.jpg|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box (opened). slappy-figure-out-of-the-box.jpg|"Monster Bag" figure (comes with a plastic knife, bear doll, split milk, and broken eggs.) slappy-3dpaint-kit.png|3D paint kit. slappy-flipface.jpg|Slappy/Mud Monster Flip Face slappy-mudmonster-flipface.png|Slappy/Mud Monster Flip Face (out of packaging) slappy-dreadhead.png|Dread Head slappy-stressball-package.png|Stress Ball (4Kidz) Gurglin Goosebumps Slappy Stress ball Canada Games in pkg.jpg|Stress Ball (Canada Games) slappy-stressball.jpg|Stress Ball (re-issue) Gurglin Goosebumps Slappy keychain with tag 4Kidz front.jpg|Stress Ball keychain slappy-deskcandy-boxed.png|Desk Caddy slappy-deskcandy-unboxed.jpg|Desk Caddy (out of box) SlappyGreetingCard.jpg|Greeting Card slappy-bookmark.jpg|Bone-Chilling Bookmark Slappy Goosemark bookmark unpkg.jpg|Goosemark bookmark Slappy Antioch bookmark shapemark front.jpg|Antioch shapemark bookmark Slappy Antioch tasseled bookmark front.jpg|Antioch tasseled bookmark slappy-tape-dispencer.jpg|Tape dispenser Slappy Tape Dispenser box front.jpg|Tape Dispenser in box goosebumps_slappy_puppet__vacuform-mask_1.png|Trick or Treat Studios Mask Slappy mask.jpg|Slappy Halloween Mask Goosebumps slappy the dummy pin 2.png|Magnet Slappy 1998 Fruit Flavour Jellies box front.jpg|Fruit Flavor Jellies box Slappy Goosemark MGA in pkg front.jpg|Goosemark Slappy dummy Inkster box front.jpg|Inksters Slappy the Dummy Kelloggs sticker.jpg|Kellogg's sticker LivingDummyGraph.png|Lithograph SlappyIceChips.png|Ice Chips Candy Slappy Giant Freaky Faces Box front.jpg|Giant Freaky Face Slappy Gruesome Glue stick unpkg front.jpg|Gruesome Glue Stick Slappy Terror Pencil Topper in pkg.jpg|Terror Topper Pencil Topper Slappy 1997 Super Sandwich Box mult.jpg|Super Sandwich Box Slappy Spooky Speakerz in pkg front.jpg|Spooky Speakerz Slappy ring Notebook w binder + folder pack.jpg|Notebook Apparel Creepyco-pin-slappy.jpg|Creepy Co. Pin Creepyco-pin-packaging-slappy.jpg|Creepy Co. Enamel Pin in package Creepyco-socks-nightofthelivingdummy.jpg|Creepy Co. Socks Creepyco-patch-slappy.jpg|Creepy Co. Patch Creepyco-patch-packaging-slappy.jpg|Creepy Co. Patch in package Slappy 1996 child costume in pkg.jpg|Costume packaging (front) slappy-costume2.png|Halloween costume (2000s') Creepyco-tshirt-slappy.jpg|Creepy Co. T-shirt 010721BBT-Goosebumps-Night-Dummy-Baseball.jpg|Fright-Rags Baseball T-shirt Goosebumps 2 Slappy movie T-shirt.jpg|Goosebumps 2 Movie T-shirt Night Living Dummy II red T-shirt 1996 front Tour Champ.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy II T-shirt Cakeworthy-nightofthelivingdummyII-tshirt.png|Cakeworthy Night of the Living Dummy II T-shirt DummyIIIShirt3.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy III T-shirt DummyShippingShirt.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy III T-shirt DummyIIIShirt2.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy III T-shirt Slappy bat in for a Scare 1997 T-shirt.jpg|T-shirt SlappyBoxers.jpg|Boxer Briefs SlappyArtShirt.jpg|Long Sleeve Slappy Shirt Slappy Terrifyingly Twisted turn up scare T-shirt total champ.jpg|Terrifyingly Twisted - Turn up the Scare T-shirt Mugs and Cups slappy-mug.png|Mug Slappy Mug Set f+b.jpg|Mug Set with Slappy Mug, 3 Pencils, Pencil Topper, and Bone-Chilling Bookmark 04ba08fd1db0e79780ead444132a9e56.jpg|1997 Pizza Hut Cup Slappy the Dummy 1997 Mug 3 sides.jpg|Ceramic Mug Trading Cards SlappyCardHolo.jpg|Series One Promotional Card 07 Slappy Glow Dark Topps Trading Card.jpg|Topps Glow-in-the-Dark trading card SlappyCard.jpg|Topps Puzzle Card 2 Slappy Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|Topps Foil Sticker slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Frito-Lay Glow-in-the-dark trading card (front) slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Frito-Lay Glow-in-the-dark trading card trading card (back) Goosebumps 40 Night Living Dummy III trading card front and back.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III tear-out trading card Slappy 1996 Merlin 87 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Slappy 1996 Merlin 88 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Slappy 1996 Merlin 107 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Category:Galleries